1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for arranging a plurality of wires, and particularly to a method for arranging a plurality of wires in a pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
One method for arranging a plurality of wires in a pipe comprises: fastening a plurality of wires on a lead line in accordance with a plurality of holes of a pipe, inserting the lead line into the pipe, and dragging the lead line through the pipe to arrange the wires. This method can reduce resistance in the pipe; however, length of wires are difficult to be determined before arranging the wires.